Love Is Only A Feeling
by estkella
Summary: [AU]ONESHOT One usually perfect blonde, one usually extreme rebel, makes two complete strangers both starting over. Add this with one long train ride and you get one very steamy encounter. Plz R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I own no one in this fic to do with the WWE in this fic or TNA they all belong to themselves and so on.

**Title**: Love Is Only A Feeling

**Rating**: M adult situations

**Summary**: One usually perfect blonde, one confused rebel, two complete strangers both starting over. Add this with one long train ride and you get one very steamy encounter.

**Genre**: Erm...Romance?

**Characters**: Now that would be telling.

**A/N: **This is a oneshot story I had the idea to write yesterday. I was going to make it a few chapters but i just wanted it out of the way so that's why its a long one as i wanted to give you more info on the story. This is my first oneshot fic!

If you like it which I hope you do please review I really appreciate it even the smallest of words.

**

* * *

**

**_Love Is Only A Feeling._**

The blonde stood staring motionless at the time board waiting to see her number come up as she had already been waiting two hours for the train. Sighing as she couldn't see it anywhere and she'd already asked at the desk four times she stood silently thinking about her next move. Finally she decided to go sit down and call her friend to explain why she was going to be late.

Bending down to pick up her heavy suitcase she groaned a little as she forgot just how much she had packed. Leaning to one side as she carried the heavy object she finally saw a suitable space for her to rest. Banging it down on the ground she slumped back into her seat and sighed this was going to be a very long week indeed.

Silently from her seat she watched all the people in the terminal pass her by all looking so busy going to and fro from their daily lives. She sighed a little as she was usually one of these people so busy planning her life out perfectly but as she had found out no matter how much you plan things can always change.

She hadn't planned to find her fiancé in bed with another woman, she hadn't planned to have a nervous breakdown at work and have her boss make her take a sabbatical eventually leading her to quit her job. Non of that was planned although now she'd had some time to think about it, it was the best thing that could have happened to her.The usual perfect blondehad become one of those people to busy to see she was stuck in a dead end job and a loveless relationship.

Not anymore though today she was changing her life for the better she was still young she thought she had her whole life ahead of her. Smiling a little to herself as this trip was going to be the fresh start she'd always wanted and that started with a new job in a new city. An old friend of hers whom she hadn't seen in a very long time had told her about a job opportunity where she worked and had convinced the blonde to come down and check it out also offering her accommodation. She was going to become a new woman.

Snapping out of her dream world she remembered why she had sat down in the first place. Gradually she reached inside her purse and found her cell phone. Hitting redial she waited for the familiar voice of her friend to answer, finally she did.

"Hi it's me again." The blonde sighed.

* * *

"Would you like another one sir?" The bartender asked. 

The man nodded. "You bet."

The bartender leaned over and refilled the glass on the bar top that was situated in front of the very solemn looking man perched on a bar stool. He had been quiet for the last hour except giving his drink order and requesting the top ups every now and then.

Taking a gulp of his drink he sighed and looked down at the bar top and his train tickets that were lying in front of him. Staring at them for a few seconds he thought about the trip he was taking and then about why he was taking it and the reason he was sat drowning his sorrows.

It had been over three months since he had been caught cheating on his final exam and kicked out of law school. He'd never meant to cheat it had just sort of happened he knew he wasn't allowed to bring course material into the exam yet he still did and even worse he didn't care. Truth be told he had actually spent the previous months contemplating droppingout of school anyway as he had never been happy at the thought of a corporate job he'd always been a free spirit, a rebel and a risk taker and a desk job seemed boring to him.

He felt confused right now about his future but one thing he knew was that he wanted more from life then any law firm could offer him but the hard part was telling his family thisas theyhad invested so much time and money into is education. Although now he had no choice as he was jobless, homeless and penniless.

It had taken him two months to pluck up the courage to tell his family about being kicked out and then another month to finally admit defeat and take the money they had offered him to buy a train ticket home. Thsi was supposed to be a fresh start for him only he didn't feel so great about it.

"Sir." The bartender asked.

"Yeah." The man looked up.

"I think there calling your train."

The man listened carefully at the number being called out and then looked down at his ticket. The bartender was right it was his train only now he had to decide whether or not to catch it.

**

* * *

The blonde tugged at her heavy bag as she broke into a tiny run the train was boarding and unlucky for her she had been in the toilets when it had flashed up on the screen. By the time she had noticed it was last call. **

Running faster she trailed her baggage behind her and eventually reached the platform and the train. The doors were just about to be closed when she yelled out causing them to stop. Still running she hadn't noticed the tiny hole in the ground which she got her heel caught on causing her to go flying forward hitting the ground with a bump.

Sighing she looked around luckily nobody was there except the conductor who was to busy opening the door to see her tumble. Suddenly as she was getting to her feet she felt two hands lifting her from around the waist. Looking round she was met by a pair of green eyes staring at her as though he was looking through her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah guess I was just in a hurry that's all." The blonde smiled shyly.

"And I thought I was the drunk one." The man laughed.

"Well I'm fine now thanks."

The man nodded and removed his hands from around her waist and walked in front of her holding open the door. The blonde stood still and began to look around as though she had lost something. Looking back at the door she saw the man holding her suitcase which she had been parted with when she had fallen.

She smiled and took it off him and then walked past him onto the train as she did she glanced up at him he was looking straight at her. This sent tiny shivers down her spine as his eyes connected with hers as though they were sharing a soul. Quickly she carried on walkingand entered the first carriage and saw it was only half full as the train wasn't very busy. Walking forward she found an empty seat near the back.

After she had boarded the train he closed the door and entered first carriage seeing it wasn't very full. Seems like most people had done what he wanted to do and decided to not take a train ride. But still he was there he had made the choice and was now stuck with it. Slowly he walked down the middle of the carriage chairs either side of him looking for an emptyseat.

As he approached the back of the carriage he saw her again the blonde from outside she was standing on her tiptoes putting her bag into the over head compartment. As she was reaching up her shirt was lifting up revealing her lower back and stomach. He stared at her for a moment unable to take his eyes away, what was it with this woman he was so fascinated with he thought.

She finished putting her heavy bag away and stood back almost colliding with the man from earlier. Luckily he caught her and save her from her second fall of the day. She smiled shyly at him again feeling very nervous as he touched her again she could feel her cheeks getting redder as he stared at her. His hands were on her bare skin she felt like she was on fire right now just by his touch. What was happenening to her she thought?

Quickly she sat down not wanting to look at him again as she was feeling slightly unsteady as it was just by his gaze. He found himself a seat across the aisle from her on the opposite side.

She ignored the feeling she was having inside and reached for her purse pulling out a book and sat back comfortably. As she did she noticed him snatch his head away quickly towards the window. Had he been looking at her, she felt a little excited inside at the thought that maybe he had.

* * *

Two hours had passed and the train was now well on it's way towards their destination. The blonde had spent the last two hours reading her book although she wasn't concentrating very well as she kept glancing up at her neighbour. 

He had been sat for the last two hours thinking about what was going to happen to him once he arrived home and what lay ahead of him for the rest of his future. He sat silently contemplating his fate but there was something else that was on his mind. A blonde woman that sat a few feet away from him. He couldn't help but stare at her as she made every tiny movement from flicking her hair to biting her lip he was fascinated by her beauty. He knew nothing about this woman he only knew she existed two hours ago yet he wanted to know everything he could possible.

She yawned and finally decided to put her book away as she wasn't getting far with it. As she looked over again at the green eyed man across from her she saw he was looking right at her. Only this time he didn't look away he held her gaze for a while as they made eye contact neither looking away. As she stared she couldn't help but look at his lips imagining what they'd be like to kiss.

What was wrong with her she thought she was having romantic thoughts about some guy she didn't even know three hours ago, some guy she didn't even know his name. Running a hand though her hair she finally broke the gaze and looked down at her hands which were shaking rapidly. She needed to calm down and fast so trying to change her thoughts she reached down to her feet and slipped off her shoes and put her legs up on the empty seat in front of her as she was going to see if she could sleep. The sooner she was off this train the better.

He smiled as he looked away out the window still seeing her hazel eyes in his mind. He couldn't help himself she was like a drug he wanted more so looked over again at her and saw she was resting her feet up on the opposite seat.

He found himself gazing at her legs following them all the way up from feet to thighs. The blonde was wearing a skirt which started mid thigh his gaze travelled up further then he could see. Thoughts about what was under her skirt travelled into his mind and he felt himself get a little excited so quickly shook his head and looked out the window. He needed to get off this train and quick.

Sleeping wasn't an option as she was still focused on him and the way he had been looking at her. She could still see his face in her mind his gorgeous green eyes and lips. As she opened her eyes she noticed he was looking at her only not at her eyes he was looking lower at her legs. This didn't bother her as she found it a turn on and was getting a little hot and bothered herself. This was no good she thought.

Quickly she stood up and looked round for the toilet seeing it at the end of the compartment she headed for it in a quick stride feeling his eyes watching her. With every step she was getting hotter. Soon enough she had slammed the door shut behind her and locked it putting the lid down she perched herself on top of it and put her head in her hands.

Breathing deeply she tried to get the thoughts of him out of her mind. His green eyes, his mesmerizing smile, the colours of his hair, his sweet smell, his electrifying touch. She felt tingles go through her body as she could still feel his touch on her skin from earlier she ached as she wanted it again. Her breathing had become heavy and her hands were still shaking she couldn't understand what was going on?

Just then there was a knock at the door she groaned thinking it was another passenger wanting to use the toilet.

"Just a second."

The person knocked again.

"Damnit!"

She stood up and pulled the door open forcefully only to stop when she was met with green eyes. There was silence between them as he entered the compartment and closed the door behind him locking it.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She was a little taken back but wrapped her arms around the stranger and kissed him back. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before with such passion their tongues dancing with each others.

Wrapping her legs around his waist he turned so her back was flat against the door and the pair continued to kiss with her now running her hands through his long hair. His hands were travelling up her thighs and under her skirt. She let out a tiny gasp and bit softly on his bottom lip as she felt his hands moving higher, quickly she reached down and pulled her skirt up so it was now around her waist.

She let out a gasp as he moved closer grinding into her she could feel the bulge that had appeared below his waist. For some reasons she found herself reaching down and undoing his belt buckle. Letting out yet another gasp as she bit down softly on his ear as she felt his hand enter her panties.

Before she knew it she had managed to undo his belt and zip and had pulled his jeans down so they were pooled at his feet. Softly she tugged at his boxers her hands running smoothly over his member. He tugged at panties and soon enough they were discarded on the floor.

Finally she let out a moan of pleasure and another sharp intake of breath as she felt him enter her. She tightened her legs around him as he trusted away with her the movement of the train only adding to her pleasure.

* * *

The train pulled into the station and the passengers departed one by one. Over on the platform a redhead was waiting for her friend to arrive as she was supposed to be on the train. Looking over at her boyfriend she looked a little anxious. 

"I hope she didn't miss the train."

"Amy from what you've told me about her there is no way she would have missed that train."

"Yeah you're right Matt." Amy sighed.

Ten minutes later the blonde along with her baggage departed the train and looked round for her friend who was supposed to be meeting her here. Suddenly she heard her name being called and turned round to see who it was.

"Trish!"

Trish saw her friend running towards her. "Amy hi."

The two girls engulfed in a hug as it had been so long since they had seen each other it was a surprise they remembered what they looked like.

"How was the journey?" Amy asked.

"It was erm…different." Trish smiled knowingly.

A black-haired man came walking over and looking at the redhead he looked a little stressed.

"Trish this is Matt my boyfriend the one I've told you so much about." Amy said introducing the two.

"Hi." Trish smiled shaking his hand.

"I don't suppose you saw a guy on the train about my height, long blue hair I think anyway, green eyes probably scruffily dressed?" Matt asked.

Trish was silent for a few seconds then spoke. "Um I'm not sure why."

"It's my brother he's supposed to be coming home today but he has a habit of not showing up…he swore he'd be on this…" Matt began to speak before he was cut off by Amy.

"There he is."

Matt looked over as his brother departed the train slowly carrying his duffel bag and looking very solemn as always.

"Jeff where the hell have you been?" Matt yelled walking over to him.

Trish instantly looked round and her thoughts were confirmed it was him it was her stranger. The pair hadn't even spoken a word to each other since they had left the toilet cubicle. They had gathered their bags and departed the train content on never seeing each other again.

Jeff walked forward and was still arguing with Matt he hadn't spotted his train companion yet.

"Guy's please be quiet you have plenty of time to argue when we get home I don't want Trish to think were all crazy she's only just got here." Amy laughed

Matt sighed and nodded then looked over at Trish. "Trish this is my brother Jeff and Jeff this is Amy's friend Trish she's staying with us too." Matt gestured between them.

Jeff looked over at her his eyes opening slightly as he saw her standing there after a few seconds he finally smiled widely at her and extended his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Trish."

Trish smiled back shaking his hand. "The pleasures all mine."

**THE END

* * *

A/N: ****Okay so that was it my first oneshot I'm a sucker for Trish/Jeff anyway hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review!**

A/N: 


End file.
